Extra-large dump trucks are used for carrying crushed rock at a mine or the like are known. In dump trucks of this type, it is difficult for a driver to grasp the circumstances in the surroundings using side mirrors and the like since the vehicle width is remarkably wide in comparison with a typical truck or the like, and in addition, the length from the front to back is long.
Therefore, in Hitachi Construction Machinery Co., Ltd. press release “Joint Development of ‘Overview Monitor System’ with Clarion Co., Ltd.”, (online), Jan. 24, 2011, (retrieved on Jun. 1, 2011), link <URL: http://www.hitachi-kenki.co.jp/news/press/PR20110121113934973.html>, a periphery monitoring apparatus is proposed where bird's-eye images for the front, left, and right of the work vehicle and a camera image of the rear of the work vehicle are displayed on a display apparatus with an object of a driver simply grasping the circumstances in the periphery. Specifically, the periphery monitoring apparatus of the above-noted Hitachi Construction Machinery Co., Ltd. press release is provided with three cameras which video the front, left, and right of the work vehicle and one rear camera which videos the rear of the work vehicle. The rear camera is disposed below the vehicle body which has a vessel and the ground surface at the rear of the work vehicle appears in the camera image.